


Animals

by lmaohae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaohae/pseuds/lmaohae
Summary: Every year, a secret society of elites gather in a mansion atop a hill to celebrate their wealth and success on a quiet night in November. It is no wonder this gathering goes unheard of by most of society, for only the rich and famous are sent invitations to this gathering. Lee Donghae is no exception. This year, he attends a masquerade ball in place of his parents, knowing fully well his presence has only been made possible because of the acquired wealth he possesses, but being blissfully unaware of what else, orwhoelse, he is about to possess that fateful night.In the end, me and you; we're just animals.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: SMUT. COARSE LANGUAGE.**  
>  This piece came about while I was writing my other fics with Super Junior's Animals on loop in the background. I'm certain it'd have played at least a hundred times by the time inspiration for this piece came about. I highly recommend either listening to Animals before reading this, or leaving it on loop in the background as you read this to give you the right vibes for the fic. Think Crazy Rich Asians, but with some sort of weird, perverse plot twist. Every member who was involved in Animals (with the exception of Kim Heechul) makes a cameo in this one; some named and some not. Eunhae is, of course, the main pairing. And with that, I hope you enjoy.

     The car slows, coming to a halt at a bend, its wheels grating against the gravel. Donghae picks up his masquerade ball mask, a metallic copper piece that had been carved to resemble the top half of a tiger's face, putting it on. He ties the ribbon of the mask behind his head and unbuckles his seat belt, opening the back door. As he steps out of the car, his dapper all-white three-piece suit is illuminated by the bright strobe lights that line the mansion's front porch. He buttons his waistcoat all the way up and adjusts his blazer before reaching for an envelope that he had hidden snugly inside his blazer, handing it to a man in a black suit, dark shades and an earpiece. The man opens the envelope, carefully removing the wax seal that had been stamped onto it and checking the invitation inside. He looks from the invitation to Donghae, who is smiling, and nods promptly. "Welcome, Mr Lee," he says, his voice firm and low, handing the invite back to Donghae. He bows slightly and gestures politely towards a pavement that leads to the front of the mansion, where guests stream onto the venue donning all sorts of lavish outfits, their identities left anonymous, credit due to the masks that conceal most of their faces. Donghae nods in acknowledgment and swiftly turns on his heel, following the pavement and joining the crowd. They arrive at a big wooden mahogany finished door and wait. An older man in a dark grey suit with a long tail greets them, pushing the door wide open. He stands by the door and greets every guests, smiling softly.  _Must be one of his butlers,_ Donghae concludes, stepping into the mansion. They enter a large hallway with dim yellow lighting, its marble flooring polished and covered in some sort of Victorian design and crimson red walls adorned with a combination of renaissance paintings and vintage wall lights. A muffled noise escapes the gap at the bottom of another big wooden door—a black one this time—at the end of the hallway. Another butler in a suit identical to the one donned by the previous butler bows at the arrival of the group of guests and pushes the black door open, a loud cacophony of music from a live band and muffled conversations filling the air. They enter a large room the size of approximately half a football field, with people dressed to the nines with masks hiding their faces moving about with cocktail glasses in their hands; some are hugging and greeting each other excitedly, others speaking in low, nearly inaudible voices. A few stray guests are swaying to the music of the live band which, to Donghae's satisfaction, sounds like a musical haven. He looks at the live band, who are performing near the front of the room, spotlights highlighting their presence and notices the lead singer, a short lanky man named Ryeowook whose face is hidden behind a steampunk mask in the form of a rabbit's face with a large glittery top hat atop his head and dressed in a fancy purple suit. Donghae begins to search the room for the host of the party, but the host finds him first.

          "Lee Donghae!" A voice calls out from behind him. Donghae turns around and sees a tall man in a dusty blue suit walking towards him, a bright smile painted across the bottom of his face. The top half of his face, of course, is hidden by a mask which coincidentally also resembles a rabbit. He didn't need to see the top half of the man's face to know who it was, however.

          "Ah, Choi Siwon," Donghae greets back, curling his thin lips into a small smile. "It's great to finally meet you after so long."

     The two men embrace each other, catching the attention of a few guests near them. Siwon pats Donghae on the shoulder, grinning ever so widely.

          "I'm glad you could make it." He says sincerely, looking around Donghae as if searching for someone. He raises his brows. "Are you here alone?"

     Donghae rubs the back of his head sheepishly, pursing his lips together. He knows exactly what Siwon means; most people come to big, exclusive events like this with a plus one in tow, but not Donghae. He had made the conscious decision of coming alone despite his parents advising him against it because  _what would everyone think of the Lees if our handsome son, who also happens to be a bachelor, goes to the event alone?_ Regardless, Donghae is the least concerned with how anyone would view him and has prepared for the tactless, surface-level questions that would quite possibly come his way, so turning up without a date really didn't bother him. He smiles at the first tactless question of the night.

          "Yes, I'm here alone," he answers. "I was hoping maybe instead of coming  _with_ someone, I could  _go home_  with someone instead."

     Siwon juts his elbow into Donghae's rib playfully, smirking.

          "Be careful what you wish for," he warns, deadpan. "I have a knack for making dreams come true."

     The pair continue to have a lighthearted conversation, first about how impressed Donghae is by the general appearance of the mansion and the decision of the night's theme, and then moving onto a chat about each other's family's well-beings and the last time they'd met. A lot of smiles and laughter are exchanged between the two, reminiscing on their younger days. They talk about their first times meeting each other in the international boarding school they'd attended as middle schoolers, laughing away. Just then, a woman in a leaf green, scaly dress that sweeps the floor as she walks and a mask bearing similarity to a snake coiling around the top half of her face approaches them, interrupting their conversation. She whispers something in Siwon's ear, to which Siwon nods. He turns to Donghae and links arms with the woman.

          "Please excuse me, Donghae," he says politely, bowing his head slightly. "I need to usher guests into another part of the mansion to get the  _real_ party started."

     Donghae smiles and nods understandingly, watching as Siwon disappears into the crowd with the woman. He stifles a sigh. He is alone again. Donghae walks over to a waiter and carefully picks up a wine glass from the tray that is balanced on the waiter's hand. He swirls the glass and brings it to his lip, taking a small sip. Just then, the echo of a tap on a microphone booms through the speakers in the room and catches everyone's attention. The live music fades out and gives way to a voice; Siwon's voice. There he is, stood at the front of the room with the live band, the spotlight readjusted and now shining on him. He is smiling widely, holding a microphone to his face.

          "Dear beloved guests," Siwon says into the mic. "I, Choi Siwon, the host of tonight's event, would like to sincerely thank all of you for gracefully blessing this annual event with your presence in your beautiful masks and outfits. I would also like to invite all of you to make your way into the dining hall on your left and find your seats according to the table numbers I have assigned to you in your invitations. Should you have trouble finding your table, my ushers, who are standing at the ready near the entrance of the dining room, will come to assist you, so fret not. I hope all of you have a wonderful time tonight and once again, thank you for coming."

     The room erupts into a loud applause. People begin to shuffle towards the dining hall, linking arms with their partners, referring to their invitations. Donghae finishes his wine and places the empty glass onto a round bar table, joining the rest of the crowd. He takes his invitation out and searches for his table number. "Table 17"is scrawled in bold, cursive letters near the bottom of the invitation. He enters the dining room, showing his invitation to an usher, who then gestures towards his diagonal right. Donghae smiles in gratitude and walks in the direction the usher had pointed him in, curious to know what would happen next. It is, afterall, his first time attending one of Siwon's annual events alone without his parents, and every year, Siwon seemed to have something new to showcase. He reaches Table 17 near the center of the hall and takes his seat next to a middle-aged lady in a silver sequin dress and a dragon mask, beaming politely at her. The tables fill up, and soon, the doors to the dining hall close. At the front of the dining hall is a stage that has been decorated with an array of black and gold streamers, statues of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac and a wide array of floral arrangements. A man sporting a pink and gold pig mask, and a fuchsia-coloured tuxedo with a black tie walks onto the stage holding cue cards. Murmurs in the hall die down, eyes fixated on the man in pink. A spotlight readjusts, focusing on the man, who is now stood behind a podium stand. The soft intermission music that once filled the air dies out. The man in pink begins to speak into a microphone that is built into the stand.

          "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests, family and friends of the Choi family!" The man in pink starts in a bubbly tone, setting the atmosphere. "My name is Leeteuk and I will be your emcee for tonight. This year's  _bal masqué_  is,as all of you know, titled cleverly as  _"Solo Somos Animales",_ which means "we're just animals" by our host, Mr Choi Siwon, in reference to the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. I'm very happy to see that all of you have indeed stuck closely to the night's theme and come dressed in beautiful masks representing your respective zodiacs. Comforts us all knowing there aren't a lot of snakes from amongst us, huh?"

     The audience breaks into laughter at Leeteuk's joke. Donghae, who is fiddling with a small sign he'd found on the table in front of him with the number thirteen typeset on its face in bold, snorts.  _Wonder what this is for,_ he thinks to himself, rolling the handle of the sign in between his forefinger and thumb. He looks at the spaces in front of the other guests he shared his table with, noticing that each of them had a similar sign with different numbers printed onto them. He shrugs.

          "Now may we invite the host of tonight's  _Solo Somos Animales_ event, Mr Choi Siwon, up on stage to deliver one of his amazing ceremonial speeches. Mr Choi Siwon, please."

     Another round of applause fills the room. Donghae's eyes follow his tall friend, who gets up from his seat at one of the tables near the stage. The same woman in the snake mask and green dress he'd seen Siwon with previously, ushers him onto the stage before returning to her seat at the same table. Siwon bows and waves respectfully at the audience as he makes his way up onto the stage.  _Always so polite,_ Donghae remarks mentally, clapping for his friend. Taking over emcee Leeteuk's place at the podium stand, Siwon smiles, his dimples deepening, and bends forward slightly to talk into the mic that is a little too low for him.

          "Good evening, everyone." He greets, his smile never leaving his face. "As all of you know, each year I organise an exclusive event for the wealthiest people of South Korea to gather in my mansion in celebration of our success, in hopes for it to continue for as long as we live, and for our legacies to remain even after we die. This year is no different. However, I decided on the theme of tonight's event after watching a film on the origins of the Chinese zodiac. I'm sure all of you are aware that I myself am a devout Christian, but I remain open to teachings and beliefs of various religions and lifestyles that align with my beliefs as both a Christian and a humanitarian. This year alone, I..."

     Siwon proceeds to explain the meaning behind tonight's theme and the various missions he has been on this year as a humanitarian and representative of a well-known welfare organisation, all of which becomes but a fizzle in Donghae's mind. Donghae has never been the type to pay attention during lessons in boarding school, let alone speeches. He continues fiddling with the sign he'd found earlier, looking around to see if anyone else had begun fiddling with theirs too. When he realises how everyone else had become invested in his tall friend's speech, he sinks his shoulders, disappointed and bored. Regret begins to pool in his chest.  _Why did I decide on coming here alone?_ He asks himself. He quietly observes the guests at his table one at a time; apart from the dragon lady, there sits a thin man with raven black hair and blue eyes that hide behind the mask of a rat and a chubby blond in a metallic black ox mask. Of course, there were several other people at the table as well, since each table sits a maximum of ten people, but Donghae couldn't care less about them since they'd made little effort to dress up for the occasion, donning generic masquerade masks and sub-par outfits. He sighed. Everyone is so fixated on Siwon and his speech that he wouldn't be able to strike up a conversation with anyone at his table even if he wanted to. Even the middle-aged dragon lady next to him had her attention drawn to the man onstage. Bored out of his wits, with nothing else to focus on, Donghae attempts to pay attention again, the sound of Siwon's voice crackling back in and forming words that make sense.

          ".....and that is why I have decided to end this segment of tonight's event with an auction, followed by a six-course dinner. While the auction is taking place, I hope you remember that the proceeds of every single cent you spend on bidding will be split equally among all the non-profit organisations that I work closely with and will greatly benefit those in need. Thank you once again, for gracing this event with your wonderful presence. Please enjoy the rest of the night."

     Siwon bows and steps back from the stand, prompting the audience to applaud. Some of them, Donghae included, get up from their seats to show appreciation in a standing ovation. Siwon makes his way back to his seat, bowing and waving humbly as he does. Pig-masked Leeteuk resumes his position at the podium stand, grinning and clapping along with the audience. The clapping dies down after a while and people return to their seats, mumbling amongst each other. Leeteuk taps the microphone.

          "Thank you, Mr Choi Siwon, for your inspiring speech. I'm sure his sharing has moved many of us and reminded us that in our race towards success, we must never forget to give back to the society that feeds us. I hope his sharing has also incited a sense of empathy in all whom are present tonight because, like Mr Choi has mentioned, all of the proceeds from tonight's auction will benefit someone who may not be as fortunate as all of us who are gathered here tonight. And with that, I bring us to the next segment of tonight's event: the  _Solo Somos Animales_  auction of 2018. From this point onwards, I will leave the role of being an emcee and be tonight's auctioneer instead," Leeteuk raises and arm and gestures it towards the audience, moving his arm from left to right. "I would like to bring all your attention to the tables that you are seated at. Each of you have been provided with a small sign to use during the auction if you decide to bid on the items that will soon be announced to you. The number on your sign corresponds to your name on tonight's guest list so that it is easy for us to keep track of our bidders."

     Donghae looks at the sign that he'd previously been fiddling with.  _Ah,_ he thinks,  _so I guess I'm number thirteen then._ Everyone in the audience picks up their signs, whispering and wondering what tonight's auction would entail.

          "Tonight's auction will take place as an open ascending price auction," Leeteuk continues. "This means that everyone in the audience is allowed to openly bid for the item showcased onstage. If you are interested in participating in a bidding, do raise your sign so that it is visible to everyone and shout out the amount you would like to bid. Each subsequent bid must be higher than the last, with the minimum amount being at least a thousand dollars more than the original bidding price. The person who bids the highest amount for an item, without any participant contesting to bid any further, wins the item. All winners will be required to come forward after the end of the auction. And with that, let's bring on the first item!"

     The hall is noisy once again. Everyone watches as a lady dressed in a little black dress and heels, and an ordinary black masquerade ball mask wheel a wooden cart out through the backstage curtains. A silky gold fabric is draped over the cart, hiding the item that is on it. The audience begins to speculate, low murmurs increasing in volume.

          "Let's reveal the first item!" Leeteuk exclaims, gesturing towards the cart. The lady in black rips the gold fabric off dramatically and the crowd gasps. There on the cart, lay some sort of Japanese sword on a wooden sword stand, glistening in the light. The blade is a polished silver metal with golden details, and its handle is black, with the shape of a dragon carved around it. The sight of the swords sparks gossip among the audience, inciting people to look to and fro between the sword and the people they talk to.

          "Our first item," Leeteuk introduces, "is an ancient clay tampered Japanese sword, known as a  _katana_ , that has been polished in one of Japan's traditional swordsmithing methods, known as the  _Hadori_ polish _._ The katana has been with the Choi family for decades, traced back to the early 1940s. It was said to have been earned by one of the Choi ancestors during a fight with a Japanese soldier before the end of World War ll. Bidding begins at $2400."

     Donghae watches as people begin to raise their signs and heckle, shouting out numbers in ascending order. A man in the far left of the room challenges the bid, yelling  _$3000_ while waving his sign frantically. Seconds later, a woman in the back raises the bid.  _$3500,_ she shouts. Leeteuk acknowledges her bid, counting down, only to be interrupted by another bid.  _$5000,_ yells a man seated at the table next to Donghae's.

          "$5000 from Number 32. Calling once, calling twice... Sold!"

     The audience breaks into a unanimous applause, following the success of the first bidding. People at the table next to Donghae's begin congratulating the winning bidder like he was some sort of hero.  _Wow, $5000 for a giant knife,_ Donghae rolls his eyes, clapping nonetheless.  _All in the name of charity, I guess._ The lady in black wheels the cart to the back of the stage and exits. Leeteuk looks at his cue cards and waits for the next item to showcased. This time, a table is carried out onto the stage by two smartly-dressed men, the item on the table of course, hidden by another fancy gold fabric made of silk.

     The same process happens. Leeteuk tells the men to remove the fabric and begins explaining the next item up for grabs. The second item, an old, gold-plated gramophone with a collection of vintage vinyl records, is revealed and put on offer for a price significantly higher than that of the sword. People begin to bid for the item more aggressively than before, and at some point the only two participants left in the heckle go back and forth between each other, eventually settling after about ten bids.

          "Calling once, calling twice... Sold to Number 5 at USD$14,200!"

     Donghae leans back in his chair.  _Ridiculous,_ he thinks, folding his arms. The cycle repeats several more times, each item progressively stranger and more expensive than the one before it: a horse comes up next, followed by a hot-air balloon, a statue of a king from the Joseon dynasty, some secondhand cars, and even a mansion. The highest bid of the night thus far wins at a whopping USD$740,200. The audience is in hysterics. Leeteuk smiles to himself, looking at his cue cards. He waits for the crowd to simmer down a little before introducing the final item of the night.

          "I'm more than happy to have been given the opportunity to be tonight's emcee and auctioneer, but I'm sad to say that we have come to the last item on our list for the  _Solo Somos Animales_  auction of the year 2018," Leeteuk announces, adjusting his cue cards while faking a pout. The audience unites in response, chorusing in a single  _awww,_ feigning disappointment. Donghae rolls his eyes once more.

          "The last item of the night, however, is a rather  _interesting_  one." Leeteuk states in a tone that would stir up the excitement of even the most bored listener, raising his brows. "Let's welcome our last item of the night."

     Silence befalls the hall. The backstage curtains split open, and a man, whose identity is hidden by a magnificent silver mask emulating the top half of the face of a tiger, embellished with diamonds that twinkle under the spotlight, with red hair peeking out from behind the top of the mask, walks onto the stage. He wears a black leather jacket with no shirt underneath, and tight black pants with rips at the thighs and knees, with black Victorian steampunk boots. In the mysterious man's arms, most importantly, is a large jar with a matte black lid and Swarovski diamonds lining the lid's outer rim. The contents of the jar, however, are both fascinating and absolutely horrifying; the jar is filled to the brim with some sort of yellowed solution, and floating around in the solution is a heart; a  _human_ heart; with loose veins dangling precariously from it. The audience is a mixture of gasps of horror and bewilderment, dying down as soon as Leeteuk speaks into the microphone again.

          "Standing in front of you is Dr Lee Hyukjae, the head of Seoul's one and only department of cardiology in the National University Hospital of South Korea, holding a jar of—yep, you guessed it—his  _own_ heart. Dr Lee himself has been involved in one of the world's most extensive researches on the human heart for the last decade, and has largely contributed to the invention of a pacemaker that can replace the heart in a human body entirely. Suffering from a congenital heart disease himself, Dr Lee risked his own life in order to put his invention to the test, and his presence in front of you after nearly five years of having his biological heart entirely replaced by his new and improved version of a traditional pacemaker is a testament to the research's success. Dr Lee and his team are now working towards making their invention available globally, in hopes that this breakthrough in science would help people from all around the world who are in need of heart-related surgery. Now, nearly an entire decade since Dr Lee and his team embarked on their research journey, Dr Lee has been kind enough to donate his heart to the auction, both as a statement reaffirming the research's success, as well as to raise funds for non-profit organisations via our auction."

     Donghae straightens his posture, slack-jawed. As uninterested as he had been in the previous items that were up for grabs, he is a total biology nerd, and the prospect of literally owning the heart of renowned cardiologist, Dr Lee Hyukjae, whose name he has learnt and read several times before while reading up about  _matters of the heart,_ excites him. He had always been impressed by Dr Lee, especially since the man, the myth and the legend himself is only several months older than he is.  _He's a prodigy,_ Donghae compliments mentally.

"The rules of this final auction, however, differ from the last few." Leeteuk clarifies. "The bidding price will begin at USD$20,000, which is the average price of a basic pacemaker. However, Dr Lee reserves the right to refuse a bid, should the winning bid be too low. With that, let's begin our last auction, starting at USD$20,000!"

     From the far right side of the hall, a woman yells, "I'll buy it for $25,000!" waving her sign in the air.

          "$25,000? Will anyone bid higher than $25,000? $25,000 from Number 17! Calling once, calling twi—"

          "$30,000!" Donghae shouts, raising his sign into the air. The people at his table gasp in unison.

     The volume in the hall rises, and a mixture of both people who are in awe and in disgust that bidders are fighting over an actual human heart bounce within the four walls. No one seems to be raising the bid, which to Donghae's merriment, means that he actually stands a chance at possessing said human heart. Leeteuk looks around.

          "Anyone else? No? Otherwise... USD$30,000 from Number 13! Calling once, calling twice... Sold!"

     The entire hall quakes with applause upon the end of the dramatic auction. Leeteuk grins, bearing his pearly whites at what he thinks is the beginning of him wrapping up the auction. However, just then, Dr Lee stomps towards the stand, twisting the body of the microphone so that it faces him. His expression is unreadable.

          "I would like to apologise," he begins, both his expression and voice deadpan, "but I will reject the last bid, raised by Number 13. $30,000, in my opinion, is too low a bid for a human heart that has been replaced by a revolutionary remake of a  traditional pacemaker in my body."

     The noise level inside the hall rises to a state of pandemonium. Dr Lee's public rejection evokes some sort of overreaction from the audience, despite Leeteuk having already mentioned that the last auction would play out under slightly different conditions. Donghae, who was hopeful and excited only moments ago, is now pouting, feeling slightly annoyed and disappointed. Everyone could tell that no one, not even emcee cum auctioneer Leeteuk himself, had expected Dr Lee to reject the bid. Leeteuk hushes the crowd, maintaining a smile as he does so.

          "Ah, unfortunately, Dr Lee Hyukjae, the contributor to the last item on our auction's list, has decided to reject Number 13's offer of USD$30,000. We hope everyone understands where Dr Lee is coming from and respects his decision to reject the bid, for reasons that only researchers and cardiologists from across the globe can empathise with," Leeteuk sums up succinctly. "And thus we have come to the end of our Solo Somos Animales auction for the year 2018! Winning bidders, please come forward and approach one of our auction staff to register for your prize. Thank you to all who have participated in this auction, all in the name of charity and humanity. Our waiters are waiting for the cue to serve you the first dish of our six-course dinner, so do stay seated. It has been a wonderful first segment of tonight's bal masqué,and I'm more than happy to have been the emcee for this event. This is emcee Leeteuk, signing out."

     The live band from before begins to play music in the corner next to the stage, allowing Ryeowook's melodious voice to mask the noise level in the hall. The volume gradually rises, and conversations of what had just happened in anticipation of dinner begin. Donghae, still flustered and angry over the last bidding, slumps in his chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Sulking, he forces himself to get over it, looking forward to dinner instead. A mouthwatering fragrance wafts into the hall as waiters and waitresses stream into the room with trays of dishes balanced on their hands. Dinner begins.

 

* * *

 

 

     Later that evening, following the end of dinner, guests are ushered out onto a garden at the back of the mansion for the main highlight of the night's event. Contrary to an ordinary bal masqué that is commonly held indoors, Siwon had taken the liberty of organising an outdoor ball in the mansion's impressive backyard garden, measuring approximately 6400 square yards, akin to the size of an American football field. The garden is decorated with sculptures of the twelve animals of the zodiac that light up to the beat of the music played by a DJ. A fairy light canopy covers the entire stretch of the ball, and in the mid-section of the garden, there is a dance floor, with strobe lights and smoke machines projecting an array of neon-coloured lights. The scenery is magnificent. Clouds of smoke emitted by the smoke machines create some sort of mysterious ambiance, what more with everyone dressed in masks, and the twinkling of jewels and sequins add a magical vibe to the night. Donghae leans against a round bar table near the dance floor, drinking his third double pour of red wine for the night. He breathes in, taking in the sight in front of him, leaving his every sense stimulated. The DJ makes a seamless transition from one track to another, and a Latin pop track takes over from the song before it, filling the air. The dance floor is filled with masked women and men, swaying and rolling their hips to the rhythm of the music. Donghae empties his wine glass and slams it onto the table, moving towards the dance floor. His every move is heavy, with credit to the alcohol surging through his veins. He spots him. There, in the center of the dance floor, he sees the man in the silver tiger mask who is dressed from head to toe in black dancing— _what was his name again?_ —alone.  _Ah yes. Dr Lee Hyukjae. That's it._

          "Alone?" Donghae slurs, inching towards the man. He closes in on the redhead, swaying his hips in sync with Hyukjae's, who is gyrating from left to right to the beat of the music like a pendulum. Mildly intoxicated Hyukjae lolls his head back, resting it on Donghae's shoulder, giving courage to Donghae who is now snaking his arms around the man. His hands glide across the man's bare skin underneath his leather jacket. A thought forms in Donghae's mind as they dance in time with each other.

          "Why won't you give me your heart?" He asks in a low whisper, breathing against Hyukjae's neck. Hyukjae smiles, turning around.

          "$30,000 is a little low for someone as rich as you, don't you think?" He quips, smirking. He grabs Donghae's waist and pulls it towards his, grinding against each other.

     Donghae slides his hand around the man's neck and pulls his head towards him. "I would've kept bidding if someone had raised a price higher than mine. All I wanted was your heart."

          "Well," Hyukjae breathes into the brunet's ear, "I'm not giving it to you, but I'll give you something else."

     He turns around, tugging on Donghae's hand. The pair stagger through the crowd of semi-high dancers and drinkers, snaking their way between all sorts of masked strangers; the tall, the short, the thin and the fat, sober and drunk. They climb the stairs back to the mansion and go in, with enough conscience to look around and make sure no one had seen them sneak their way in. Almost certain that everyone had been too preoccupied with the bal masqué to notice them, they climb a flight of spiral stairs clumsily and stumble into the first room they see on the second floor, closing and locking the door behind them. The interior of the room is crimson red in colour like most of the mansion, and dark. There is nothing on the wall, aside from one large renaissance painting of a woman in the nude lying on a pure white bed with a melancholic expression gracing her face, and a cuckoo clock. A large, round bed fills most of the room; the bed post is black, whereas the pillows, covers and comforters are all white as pearls, and a translucent netting cascades down from either side of the ceilings on top of the bed. Hyukjae backs onto the bed slowly, undoing the knot of his mask. The mask falls, unveiling his pale, porcelain-like skin, dark eyes and a pair of thick red lips which he, at this very moment, licks suggestively. He falls onto the bed, propping himself up with his elbows and watches as Donghae slides off his mask. His breathing hitches at the sight of the handsome man behind the mask, who lunges forward suddenly, clambering over him. Their lips meet in a rough, needy kiss, and seconds later, Donghae's tongue pushes hard, parting Hyukjae's soft lips. Their tongues dance around each other and at one point, a breathy moan escapes their mouths. Their hands travel all over each other's bodies leaving little to no area untouched. Donghae scrambles to remove his jacket and waistcoat, his lips still pressed hard against Hyukjae's. He quickly unbuttons the white dress shirt underneath and takes it off, before unbuckling his belt. Climbing out of his trousers and briefs, he rips Hyukjae's leather jacket off and presses his naked body against Hyukjae's, the sensation of skin contact electrifying their insides. They tumble around on the bed playfully, very much like the animal of their zodiacs, and Hyukjae ends up on top. He breaks the kiss and sits up, straddling Donghae while biting his lip. He watches as Donghae's cock begins to swell and feels his own member straining against the waistband of his boxers, prompting him to rip off his tight black trousers and boxers. Once he's climbed out of them, he simpers. He retrieves a small bottle of lube from inside his leather jacket and squeezes a generous amount of it onto his hand and wraps his hand around Donghae's erect cock, rubbing his hand up and down the man's shaft, coating his cock in lube. Donghae's breathing is heavy and needy, but he refrains himself from doing anything, enjoying the sight in front of him. He watches as redheaded Hyukjae climbs and hovers over his groin and feels something tickling his thigh. His eyes gloss over Hyukjae, who reaches for something behind him. Hyukjae's breathing hitches as he slowly pulls out an anal plug attached to what resembles the tail of a white tiger. He smiles coquettishly.

          "What a tiger," Donghae purrs, encouraging Hyukjae.

     The redhead licks his lips and begins to lower himself onto Donghae's erect cock, stifling a moan. Donghae bites his lip, trying as hard as he can to control his breathing. He could feel his swollen member enter the man's expanded rear, filling him. He felt some sort of combination of awe and sick satisfaction that the man he looks up to is now full of him quite literally, and the thought of that alone throws his hypersexuality into overdrive. Using his strength to lift himself off the bed, Donghae begins to thrust back and forth into the redhead, slowly at first. After he gets the hang of it, he begins to pick up pace, thrusting sharp and hard into the man. Hyukjae whines, bouncing on top of Donghae with his head back. Despite being the one mounted on top, it's Donghae who has full control. Sweat trickles down his forehead.

          "THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET FOR DENYING ME YOUR HEART." He says through gritted teeth, thrusting hard with each word.

     He feels himself about to cum, quickening the pace, but right before he cums, he stops thrusting and pulls out. Hyukjae looks at him, breathing heavily, puzzled.

          "Not so fast," Donghae pants. "I want to play with you some more."

     Donghae climbs out from underneath Hyukjae and pushes him onto his back, grabbing the redhead's thighs. He pushes Hyukjae's thigh's apart gently and leans forward, sticking out his tongue. Then he licks Hyukjae's cock, starting from the folds in the skin at the base of his shaft, working his way up, making sure to glide his wet tongue over every protruding vein on the underside of the man's cock. He does it in a painfully slow manner, over and over. Hyukjae's body jolts several times in response to the stimulation, bringing Donghae a sense of satisfaction. He plays for a bit more, this time licking the man's balls. He presses his tongue into the mid-section between the man's balls and swirls it in circles before taking his balls into his mouth entirely, sucking gently, driving Hyukjae mad.

          "Oh my  _fucking god!"_ Hyukjae cusses breathily, his hips jerking at the sensation.

     When he thinks Hyukjae is reaching his limit, Donghae retreats and begins to suck on the head of Hyukjae's erect cock tenderly instead, swirling his tongue around the tip. As he sucks on the head, he wraps the fingers of his right hand around Hyukjae's shaft and begins to massage it gently. Hyukjae raises his head, staring at how the brunet works his magic, biting his lip and refraining himself from thrusting into the brunet's mouth. He reaches for the brunet's hair and clumsily grabs a handful of it, moaning. 

     Sensing the redhead's desperation, Donghae takes all of the man's swollen cock into his mouth and pushes it all the way in, deep throating him. He bobs his head back and forth, his eyes tearing as the tip of Hyukjae's cock hits the back of his throat. He uses his free hand to massage the redhead's balls, rubbing his thumb into the folds of skin. Unable to withstand any longer, Hyukjae pulls on Donghae's hair, forcing the man's head back and forth quicker and harder desirously, whimpering pleasurably.  Donghae sucks harder, swirling his tongue around the man's shaft. Then he licks back and forth against the base of the man's shaft, focusing on a small area that apparently drives the redhead insane. Hyukjae's hips rise and fall erratically, and then suddenly, he thrusts into Donghae's mouth, tugging on the brunet's hair, hard.

          "I—I'm gonna _c-cum!"_

Hyukjae's body begins to twitch violently, and in a matter of seconds, Donghae's mouth fills up with a warm, salty liquid that spurts out from the tip of the redhead's cock. He swallows the liquid, making sure to wait until all of it is out before releasing the man's cock from his mouth. It doesn't end there, though.

          "I've made you cum. Now it's my turn."

     Donghae grabs Hyukjae by the shoulder and turns him onto his stomach before climbing and hovering over the redhead's ass, kneeling with his legs on either side of the man's slender waist. He looks down and spits, his warm saliva dripping down the man's crack. In one swift move, he thrusts into the man's rear. Hyukjae yelps in pleasure and in pain. Donghae grabs Hyukjae by the hair, pulling his head back slightly as he thrusts into him sharp and hard, gritting his teeth again.

          "You've been  _very_ bad," Donghae growls, tugging on Hyukjae's hair. "First you refuse to give me your _heart,_   _then_ you cum _before_ me."

     He doubles his pace, losing control of his breath.

          "You,  _ah,_ bad boy—"

     Donghae lets go of Hyukjae's hair and leans back, stretching his arms out by his sides as he thrusts faster, intense. He grits his teeth again and watches Hyukjae also loses control over his breath, scrambling frantically, gripping the sheets. He thrusts several more times, hard,  _harder—_ until— _"Fuuuuuuck!"—_ he cums inside Hyukjae. His body jerks a few times as he releases himself, before falling flat onto the man beneath him, their sticky, sweaty bodies merging into one. Both of them pant heavily against each other. After about a minute, Donghae pulls out, remains of his cum dripping from the tip as he does so. Hypersexual as he may be, he isn't heartless; he crawls forward and plants a kiss on the back of the redhead's head, turning the redhead around. Hyukjae's chest rises and falls slowly, catching his breath.

          "Wow," he breathes, grinning a gummy smile.

          "Yeah, wow," Donghae repeats, smiling back. He pulls the redhead up into a sitting position, and the both of them stay there, staring at each other and regaining controls of their breaths for a while. They definitely hadn't expected what had just happened.

          "Let's.. let's get dressed up and rejoin the ball," Hyukjae says softly, "quick, before anyone realises we're gone."

     Donghae nods, dazed and pleased at what had just unfolded. He puts his mask back on, tying the ribbon into a knot behind his head.  _Solo Somos Animales_ _indeed,_ he thinks.

     


End file.
